I Am Red, Ash's Pikachu
by Lute-y
Summary: This is just a two chapter Fic covering the possibility that Red was actually Ash's Pikachu. With a little help from a well known Pokemaniac, it seems anything is possible. Rated T for some language.


**This is just a two chapter Fic covering the possibility that Red was actually Ash's Pikachu.  
It's just for fun, and I really enjoyed writing it ^.^ **

**It delves into a couple of different fan theories, one being that Red is actually Ash's brother. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're not backing down from this idea are you, chief?" Bill laughed over the beeps and clicks of background noise, eyeing me casually through his blatantly eccentric mind. At this stage he surely wasnt asking out of concern, but merely to see if he would have to force me into the teleporter out of curiosity. I shot him a confident glance, before averting my gaze and placing it upon the open door in front of me.

"Well, we've come this far... And besides, I think I'm more excited than you are." I replied cooly, feeling as if even the air behind me was giving a light push towards the teleporter.

"Hah! You have no idea, bud! It's going to be nice to watch this happen from the outside, let me tell you!" I scoffed lightly at his remark before he scuttled over to the computer chair, brushing his hands under the bottom of his lab coat as not to sit on it. He pushed his fingers over his forehead and through his chestnut hair, making sure it didn't obscure his view. Streight away the same hand was on the mouse, and I watched as the computer screen reflected in his maniacle eyes as he tentatively set up the launch sequence. He was definitely in his element.

I passed this brief moment by looking ahead at the metal contraption that I would soon be entering. It was almost cylindrical, covered with buttons which flashed in different colors. Sometimes an odd one would beep at a different tone from the last or even flash like a strobe. There was another pod across the room, connected to this one by two bunches of large cables, some even as thick as my arm. I had planted my gaze upon this machine many a time over the last two weeks, and each time it confused yet amazed me. Bill even tried explaining to me how it worked once, but it just confused me more.

"So you're 100% with Pikachu? Can I not persuade you into something more bad-ass?" He smirked, eyeing me nonchalantly. "A Dragonite? Oh! Maybe an Evee! Evee's are so cute, and the possibilities! - "

"- No thanks, Pikachu is perfect."

"Hm, I'm still perplexed as to why you're doing this for someone you've never met."

"Ash is my brother, It doesn't matter if I've never met him."

"I still don't see why you can't just /give/ him a Pokemon, rather than becoming one yourself. Or even just travel with him. Seems like a brotherly thing to do."

"We've been over why I can't give him a Pokemon. Plus he doesnt even know I'm his brother, Mother has done a good job of covering that up - Ever since I left to find my father. I cant just turn up unannounced, plus I'm a Pokemon master, the strongest trainer in the Regeon. I'd just over help. "

"What if he turns out to be a total wimp? Y'know, or a bit..." he circled finger around his temple, obviously implying.

"Well, the point of this is to be there for him, to help him achieve great things. I don't see how any of that would matter!"

"I'm just saying..." Bill trailed, obviously lost in thought. "... What if he - "

" - Just shut up and get on with it!" I snapped, getting impatient but also avoiding doubt more than anything.

He mumbled something about turning me into a pink Weedle out of spite before stabbing the enter key dramatically and using the same finger to point at me.

"Whenever you're ready, bud." He said as if on tenterhooks.

"Right." I replied with a slight shake in my voice, /No time for second thoughts/ I thought, trying to motivate myself as I began taking slow steps into the machine, savoring the fact that I was still human. The floor was lit in a bright white light, and as soon as I was fully in the machine, Bill quickly commanded the doors to lock from his computer.  
The doors flung close with a loud shunk, making me jump out of my skin. From the inside of the machine everything was smooth and doused with light. The only variable was the small O shaped window through which I could see bill snickering at me, knowing he had made me jump /Damn you, Bill/. He could be an unpleasent bastard at times. But since we had been friends for so long now, I learnt to tolerate his more irritating side.

The floor gently began to vibrate, though I couldn't quite tell if it was actually the floor or my feet. But It soon began to rise towards my knee and then onto consume my legs. At this point I felt my own instincts kick in and fought with them like heaven and hell to keep myself calm. The low humming noise then got louder and louder until it was so intense that I couldn't hear anything at all, it was just a static silence as I felt the vibrations creep menacingly up my torso. I was close to panicking but couldn't move or do anything but wait for it to completely envelop my body. My thoughts were going wild, and I couldn't concentrate on any of them; That's when everything below my waist went numb, as if it no longer existed, and as I fell the vibrations consumed the rest of my body. I felt myself painlessly ripped apart, as if every DNA strand had been pulled away, and then there was simply nothing. Not even black.

I had no concept of the time that passed, it could have been seconds or years. Like there was nothing to comprehend.

Through the morbid grogginess everything felt strange. My eyes reacted to the light as I watched it dim to a comfortable level behind my eyelids. I was led on my back, and something was wedged uncomfortably under me. I noticed my breathing relaxed and the sound of a door opening perked my senses. Then cool air held me like a blanket. /Did it work... Am I - /

"Wakey wakey Redachu!" A familiar voice chimed in an irritating pitch. /Bill?/ I thought as I struggled to open my eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but soon sharpened... And then sharpened more, and then some. I knew instantly that these where not my eyes. everything was crisper, as if I could see more than just white through the light of the machines ceiling. /Had he done it? Was I really?/

"Wow, you're really taking this badly... Then again, I remember my first time... The grogginess will soon subside, trust me." His voice was hard to tune into until I began moving my ears to catch his voice.

"Pi..." I stammered, trying to say 'Bill'. I heard him try to hold back a giggle.

I pulled myself up, noticing that my torso was stumpy, and I couldn't sit up like a person normally would. But the relief was satisfying when I felt my tail spring up to my side, no longer trapped under my small body.

"Let me help you, buddy." Bill said as he stretched down to pick me up. I had no words to give through the nausea, and didn't try to fight his help. I felt his hand cover a good half of my back, and the other one hold my feet. They felt small and strange. Hell, Everything felt strange. He placed me down on his desk, my little feet barely keeping balance until I began to regain some posture. I was quite amazed at how quickly I was adjusting. I looked down watching my little yellow fore-paws clench under my command before touching my round belly with them both.

"Pika Pi Piii... Pikachu..." /This is so... Strange/ I said, realizing instantly that I couldn't speak in human tongue. You could see the surprise on my mousey face.

"What? You expected to have a human voice? You're a Pikachu now, Red, so you're going to have to speak like one haha! Plus you're too cute my friend!" He chirped.

A wave of irritation shot through me, and a few sparks jutted from the sides of my cheeks. It felt good, too good. As if any more would feel simply euphoric. The thought was tempting, but I couldn't risk shorting out any of Bill's equipment. Especially since I wasn't planning on being a Pikachu permanently.

"Don't go blowing any fuses, Red, I'll be back in a jiffy."

Bill tittered off, but I was too preoccupied with my new body to care much for where he scuttled off to. I did a few stretches before turning my head to examine my lightning shaped tail. It felt very strange seeing the world from this angle. I did feel immensely energetic though, as if I could scale a mountain or do a Pokathelon twice over. Maybe it was the lightning stored within my cheeks, or maybe my human form wasnt as fit as I previously thought it was. Knowing my luck, it was probably the latter.

/I can't believe I'm actually a Pokémon... This is so unreal/ I thought as the unease and grogginess began to fade away. Bill promptly returned, moving into my line of sight with a mirror.

"Tah dah!" He chirped before flipping it over so I could see my reflection. /No way.../ I thought as my eyes fell on the cute little electric rodent looking back at me with wide eyes. I placed my paws upon my squishy red cheeks, pushing them slightly. It was me alright. /Wow, I'm fucking adorable./ Bill smiled, leaning the mirror against a pile of books on the desk.

"See! Told you you were cute! Oh, and this!" He pulled out a Pokeball with a small lightning symbol adorning the front. I looked at it curiously before it hit me.

"Pi Pika Pika chuuu!?" /You expect me to go in a Pokeball!?/ I felt flustered, it was something I never expected. I presumed I could just walk around like a human. Sure I had just transformed myself into a Pikachu, but I knew it could be done and had witnessed Bill do it many times over. But this? This was a complete unknown to me.

"Relax, it's only so I can transfer you to Professor Oak. Besides my good friend! I have installed new software in the ball to decode a human's complex mind. Lets just say it's been a little project of mine for a long time now. Imagine! Once I am able to turn a human body into data, we could catch humans! it'd be revolutionary! The space we would save in prisons!"

He was beginning to creep me out. Storing people in balls? I made a mental note to destroy his lab once I was turned back. For the good of humanity. For now I just gave him a vacant look /Sure thing you crazy bastard./ He ignored me on purpose then placed the ball by my side. I eyed it cautiously. /What if he calculated wrong? What if It doesn't do it correctly?/ my mind was swimming with doubt and I was almost regretting the whole plan.

"Don't worry!" He cooed, obviously noticing my distress, "It will work, but the mystery is whats inside! Think about it, you will be the first human - well, human mind - to be inside a Pokeball. The first to experience this unknown! Like the first man on the moon!"

I must admit, I never expected Bill to put me at ease. But it seemed there was hope for everyone. Somehow he had totally reversed my opinion. I was always one to fold to curiosity. I touched the Pokeball with one of my yellow paws, the smooth surface was nice to the touch and I almost felt excited at the prospect.

"Sorry if this seems a bit sudden but I'm quite strapped for time, Oak wants you as soon as possible. The new kids will be departing for their adventure in the morning. Weird, none of this would have happened if you weren't here when I got that call from him." He shrugged his shoulders, "The universe works in strange ways."

I probably would have found out sooner or later that Oak needed a fourth starter, but he was right in his own crazy way. /I can't believe he would have changed me into a Dragonite if I said the word. Surely Oak would send me back out of fairness to the other kids./ Thus I got a vision of me, as a huge Dragonite, melting Metapods with my dragon breath and crushing Rattatas under my feet. Then going on a rampage frenzy and destroying Viridian Forest. It wasn't in my personality to do so, but if sparking a tiny bit of electricity from my cheeks felt good, imagine what desolating an entire forest would feel like. The power was tempting. But I suppose Pikachu was the safer option. Now came the task of preventing the other kids from choosing me.

Bill picked up the Pokeball and pointed it towards me. "May I suggest that you don't struggle. There is no spare, so if you break this you can kiss your plan goodbye, pal." he smiled, and I smiled back.

"Pika Pi." /Sure thing./ I said as I readied myself.

"Twenty points if I get you between the eyes!" He shouted before I had time to react or retaliate. He threw the ball and it smacked me hard on the forehead, dazing me for a second. Then I felt my whole body warm up significantly before being pulled into a dream-like state. I didn't experience anything around me, and just like in the teleporter, I could not grasp a gage on time, but I could hear faint echoes of voices from outside. Like time and everything was moving around me, but I stayed constant. I had no opinion of it, I did not find it confining or uncomfortable, nor did I enjoy the experience - however the humanity within me did not want to be confined, and that is what tipped the scales, however small.  
I thought back to the way my Pokémon would burst from their balls of their own accord on the occasion of my danger to protect me. I found no way to actually escape my own ball, but it made sense that a rally of strong emotion could break me out. However, in the neutral state I was in, there was no way to get out... I could only semi-exist until I was freed. It was strange, like heavy sleep without feeling renewed.

The next day I was released from my Pokeball on demand of one of the kids. Professor Oak did not expect me to streight out electrocute the poor girl, but I had to make sure that I wasn't handed out to anyone other than my brother. I must admit, letting of all that electricity felt fantastic, like an adrenaline rush. No wonder Pokemon loved to battle. My sudden rash outburst clicked with the other two who were there, and they soon averted their attention to the other three starters. I must admit I felt a little dejected, the amount of attention they showered onto the other Pokémon made me feel a bit jealous, but at least they didn't pick me. /Where the hell is Ash anyway? How can he be late on a day like this?!/ I pondered before the unexpected warmth of a Pokeball surrounded me, and whisked me away into the dreamscape once more. I hated the ball already.

* * *

**It closely follows the anime in the second chapter.**

**Feedback, comments and ConCrit are greatly appreciated! :D**


End file.
